<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>孕育 by wpqkkxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834967">孕育</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx'>wpqkkxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuntboy, M/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heir/Leper (Darkest Dungeon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>孕育</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑夜降临时，外出的冒险者们带着浑身的血腥和土臭回到了哈姆雷特。每个人看起来都疲惫不堪，武器上沾染着怪物的血肉，领子上还被自己的汗液熏得发黄，如果可以的话他们几乎就要将自己身上的衣服扒下来丢在水塘里，然后永远的告别刺痛鼻腔的腥臭味。</p><p>四个人中唯独瘟疫医生整体感官还算不错，她向来都不会将疲态和脆弱的一面展现给众人，优雅的学者和伟大的探索真理者不允许自己出现任何掉价的行为，但是除去她以外，其他的人皆是累得昏昏欲睡，甚至于当领主来到赏金猎人面前时本就不怎么拘小节的粗野男人面罩下已经可以听到十分明显的鼾声。</p><p>好在领主今天心情尚且说得过去，然而事实则是这位每天的心情起伏基本不会有太大的差别，如同机械打造的人偶一般没有任何事会对他的情绪造成太大的影响，自然他没有理会陷入睡眠的赏金猎人，熟稔地从冒险者的背包里取出这一次探险所得的物品，丝毫不在意上面还粘着疑似肉块样的可疑东西，随手放在自己身后的牛皮口袋里，然后转而去到下一个人面前继续回收和清点。</p><p>劳累至极的剑士并没有睡着，清点还没有轮到他，所以便倚靠着哈姆雷特广场中心的雕塑上回神，相比其他三人来说，这位向来身先士卒的君主的状态要更加惨烈一点——他正在发着低烧，由于对于疼痛异常能够忍耐的性格没有让队友看出任何异样，于是这样潜意识中的侥幸使得剑士自然而然的认为领主没有看出自己的异样——事实是无法通过这样拙劣的手段来隐藏住的，从来不会放过任何细节的领主通过短暂的十秒钟的接触就猜到面前的男人不太对劲，然而却没有做声，仍旧接过剑士手里递过来的沉甸甸的袋子，转身放进身后的大口袋里。</p><p>正在进行的事情顺利异常，混沌膨胀的脑袋并没有让平时机警敏感的剑士察觉到领主已然看出了他的异常情况，所以现在只需要等着清点结束后回到宿舍去找瘟疫医生找点降热的草药，一切就可以完美结束，虽然无法避免医生嘲讽自己粗心导致的结果，但比起领主对他进行无微不至的照顾要好的多得多。</p><p>打着小算盘的剑士将怀里抱着的断剑改为手持，在领主示意小队可以回去之后便站起身准备离开，他欢欣鼓舞的以为自己将这次的事情瞒得神不知鬼不觉，然而一切都按照计划进行的时候，上一秒还在和管家对接账本的人手里的锡杖不知何时伸到了自己的脚前，紧接着的就是隐藏着愠怒的嘶哑诘责：“我并没有让你离开。”</p><p>毕竟曾是君主的剑士停住脚步，低烧令他身上的每一处正在流脓的伤口隐隐作痛，千万只蚂蚁在火焰上不断地啃咬着他的血肉，病痛带来的苦楚使他面露不善，连一向保持着儒雅和风度的国王也被病痛折磨成另一个陌生的人格。</p><p>“让我走。”</p><p>剑士的声音不再醇厚，强大的来自上位者的威压从身上的每一处角落迸裂而出，刹那间周遭普通的百姓感觉自己无法呼吸，但领主毫无惧色地抬起头，混沌的双眼里看不见任何实质的景色，他们两个人是知道的，现在的这双眼睛近乎完全失去视力，可这并不影响剑士面前这位即使矮他大半个头却在气势上完全不输于自己的领主。</p><p>对方挡在剑士脚边的锡杖缓慢的收了回去，他兀自长处一口气以为自己终于可以离开，没有想到的是领主将锡杖换成了一只手，转而搭在剑士的小臂上——之前在探索过程中大声的战斗令剑士胳膊上的一小节绷带脱落了下来，结果便是领主的手毫不犹豫地落在了那一小节裸露的皮肤上。</p><p>冰冷到几乎感受不到任何温度的皮肤在这个时候对于剑士而言变成了最好的镇定剂，如同一块烧红的烙铁被放进冰冷的水桶中，剑士似乎都听到自己被触碰到的部分正在发出嗞啦嗞啦的响声。</p><p>两方抗争的结果从来都是君主先服软，这一次实在是没有办法继续再和领主硬气下去，发烧的症状每分每秒都在耗干他的体力，烧得发昏的脑袋没有给予剑士更多的说话的机会，等到眼前发黑无法站立时，一个清冷到让人忍不住抱紧的怀抱便簇拥了上来——</p><p>接踵而至的便是无尽的黑暗。</p><p>待剑士从昏睡中苏醒过来后，不出意料的发现自己正躺在领主卧房的那间大床上。大概是刚刚浆洗过，洁白的床单和被褥散发着轻浅的药草的熏香味道，据说这是领主自己调配的小玩意儿，然而数量太少只能留作自用，偶尔会在清理冒险者宿舍的时候会给他们用上。</p><p>对于这一点，女性冒险者总是称赞有加，男性冒险者们则只有少数人才能够留意到气味的不同，旁的人都觉得有张床睡已经非常感天动地了。</p><p>平躺在床上的剑士安静的品味着环绕在身边的味道——清冷的房间里没有任何汗臭味，也没有血液的腥臭味，空气里飘荡的灰尘似乎都要比别处更加稀薄些——他喜欢这样，唯独也只在这里才能够短暂的感受到这种寡淡到比白水还要无味的空气。</p><p>皇宫里总是点着熏香，麻风病院里总是混杂着脓血，简陋的旅店里总是透着腥臭，哈姆雷特的地底总是封着神秘。但这里，唯独在这间卧房里，剑士什么都感觉不到，宛如外面布置着屏蔽一些感知的魔法，将所有无关的情绪锁在外面……</p><p>这样的环境被剑士深深喜爱着，当自己每一次来到这间屋子中时，最难以令他割舍的就是这独特的氛围了。</p><p>过于舒适的房间使得剑士开始昏昏欲睡起来，而这时时间悄然进入后半夜，墨黑的夜色倾洒透过玻璃窗倾洒进宽敞的卧房中，伴随着房门轻微的响动，一双冰凉凉的手顺着月光钻进剑士的怀抱。不必猜测也知道来者何人。</p><p>“领主，”剑士睁开眼睛，他没有戴面具，狰狞扭曲的面孔是被病痛折磨留下的痕迹，比起刚刚来到这里时排斥着其他人看到面具下的自己，现在的他已经无所谓领主看到自己的真实模样，“欢迎回来。”</p><p>怀抱中瘦削到极致的身体是感受到每一根骨头的形状，剑士透过掌心刚换过的干净绷带摸到了那些凸起的脊椎骨——尖锐的，坚硬的令他恐惧——即使不知道自己为什么恐惧，身材结实宽厚的男人仍然回手抱住了伏在自己身上的年轻男性。</p><p>领主的黑色头发散落在君主的胸口上，前者瘦长的胳膊紧紧搂住剑士的腰部，将自己的脸埋在柔软的胸肌当中，迫切的吮吸着从后者肉体中涌出的令人心安的温度和气味。</p><p>“为什么那么着急的想要离开？”领主说，这人很少质问没有意义的问题，于是随后自己给了自己一个答案，“瘟疫医生那里也有退热的药水，但她必然要苛责你的粗心。”</p><p>过度准确的话语和领主的手指准确的滑入剑士的身体，他们又有大半个月没有深入触碰过对方了，说不想念是假话，却也并未达到食髓知味的状态。可领主是谁，这位大约比剑士自己还要了解他的身体，不管是外层的还是内在的，只要他想，便一定要通过实践获得答案。</p><p>原本仅仅搂着腰的修长手指有些自怨自艾的顺着剑士结实的臀部缝隙滑了进去，而领主则半跪在君主的两腿中间，半俯下上身隔着绷带亲吻着剑士的脖颈——草药的苦涩混合着年长男性独特的气息，这两者混杂起来简直比琼浆还要醉人——领主轻轻咬了咬被白布遮盖住的剑士的耳朵，不老实的手指从身下人的臀缝中抽出，紧接着便贴着剑士的小腹摸到了他最隐秘的地方，然而这一次却和往常不同——没有勃起的阴茎，甚至任何关于男性性征的东西都消失不见，出现在原位的则是女性才会有的性器。</p><p>“嗯？”<br/>“……嗯…”</p><p>触碰身体时引发出柔软诱惑的喘息终于打破了国王的隐忍，对于身下人身体发生的异变领主并没有太过惊讶。因为在哈姆雷特什么事情都有可能发生，对自己来说，剑士的身体变成什么样都无所谓，要做的事情并不会改变，换了一种方式未尝不可，所以领主并没有开口问剑士为什么出现这种异变，反而坐起身将两块柔软的靠枕垫在剑士的腰下，开始用手指努力的想要探索更多。</p><p>最先开始摸到的是已经有些湿润的外阴唇，轻微的刺激便使得剑士的身体立刻有了反应，触电似的弹跳反应令他的身体轻轻的向上拱起，发着烫的身体渴望着更多冰冷的东西给自己降温，而过分冷静的领主则用了两根手指不断地分开外阴唇，想要更加仔细的观察这个自己从没有接触过的性器官——肉红色的穴肉里包裹着阴核，凸起的肉粒并不是非常明显，尿道口下连接着的阴道口正在一张一合的向外吐着热气——这些美景对于领主来说虽皆是一片朦胧，但这个人似乎忘记了眼睛几乎快要失明的事实，在黑暗里用手一点点的开发着这个全新的领域。</p><p>现在经历的事情对领主而言或许是新奇的经历，但对于被研究的剑士来说这并不是多么快乐的过程。一个星期的探索过程中无意间被奇怪的生物下了诅咒，等到他发现自己下半身的异样时已经是回到哈姆雷特之后的事情了，这也是为什么他想要躲开领主自己处理问题的原因，以一个国王的尊严起誓，他不允许领主看到这般污秽的身体。</p><p>现在事情的发展方向完全偏离了剑士开始时的预料，虽然低烧问题倒是解决了，但是这不断翻涌上来的情欲又该怎么解决？年轻的男人对着他男性特征不再的下半身充满好奇，不断喷吐在私处的温热气流简直比最上等的催情药还要令人抓狂，然而令剑士没有想到是，这仅仅是个开始。</p><p>手指在拨弄着外阴唇的软肉，另一只手则颇有些恶意的开始逗弄起“勃起”的阴核，这样毫无目的性的服务让剑士几欲抓狂，他伸手想去拨开领主没有任何停下意思的双手，然而尝试无果后更加令他濒临高潮的行为发生了——当领主的舌头舔在自己的新“伙伴”上时，柔软灵巧的肉块没有任何阻碍的钻进了阴道湿滑柔嫩的入口，火上浇油似的抚摸起甬道周围一层层堆叠的褶皱。</p><p>猛烈而霸道的快感海浪般迅速将剑士最后一点理智吞噬殆尽，一股强烈的尿意夹杂在两条腿的气力同时被抽空的快感中攀上巅峰——那些本就分泌出来的爱液逐渐增多起来，小便似的从肉穴的出口流淌出来——濒临的剑士感觉自己呼吸都停滞了，他完全不知道要如何面对这种陌生的体验，最后得出的方法竟是抱起身边的靠枕蒙住自己的脸…</p><p>看着面前完全变成另一种模样的剑士，年轻的男性暂时放过了对方的内阴唇，转而直起身去亲吻肌肉紧绷的大腿——领主没有学过如何碰触过女性，但凭借着曾为剑士还拥有的男性生殖器服务过的经历，认为两者的区别或许并不是很大——体温微凉的两只手慢慢地将剑士的两条腿推开些许，这让那处微微张口的阴道完全暴露在自己的面前。</p><p>于是这坏心的混蛋先将外阴唇的两侧分开，就在剑士以为领主又要对付他的穴口时，这人出乎意料的没有任何抵触心理的含住了那一小颗挺立的肉粒。</p><p>“等，等等……呃呃呃……！！…”</p><p>惊呼声里的措不及防实在是明显到使人心情愉悦，国王自己也没有想到领主是这样一个没有芥蒂的人，他本以为今夜大抵就是另一个被进入的夜晚，所以没有做好任何提前缴械的准备。</p><p>双腿之间的领主用柔软的舌头舔弄着细幼的阴核，甚至连带着外阴唇和内阴唇一起用微凉的唾液浸润饱满，这样过分恰到好处的动作引起了下半身不曾停歇的酥麻电流，极致快感使得剑士嘴里居然喃喃自语起曾经国家的法典起来。</p><p>男性生殖器带来的舒爽是一瞬间而来又在刹那间离开，女性生殖器则是不断卷裹着更多体验的狂欢浪潮，每一次剑士自以为的结束却又能在领主的挑逗中变成新一波的起始。</p><p>略微带着粗糙感的舌尖先是顶弄着脆弱的肉芽，随后又改变策略变成轻微的剐蹭，这样的刺激让本来想使领主停下的剑士直接达到的高潮，不断收缩的小腹以及肌肉抽搐似的阴道口收缩让剑士…不，应当是曾经万人之上的国王君主都变得无法理解，他的双手紧紧抓住身下的床单，神奇的神经构造在深处提醒着大脑——</p><p>「这具身体已经做好受孕的准备了。」</p><p>女性的生殖器是多么的神奇，领主想。当嘴巴离开那处泥泞不堪的穴口时，才发现那些湿乎乎的液体里不仅仅是自己的唾液，还有一些从阴道口流出的奇怪液体。作为一个学者，领主并不觉得这有什么，甚至没有任何觉得恶心或者抵触的心态。放过那个高潮过的性器，慢慢地爬到还在高潮余韵中的剑士身边，与他耳鬓厮磨，轻轻地说：“做好准备为我生一个孩子了吗，My King。”</p><p>君主没有反应过来，仍是有些昏昏沉沉，并不是往日病态的那样令人厌弃的迷糊，而是一种充满着快乐和欢欣鼓舞的激动，所以对于领主提出的肯定句，他点了点头。</p><p>柔软的胸部立刻捏住，力道略大但不至于疼痛，领主不会去做伤害剑士的行为，甚至在性事当中，这个平日里看起来没有丝毫感情波动的理智怪物唯独在这种时候才在一举一动中感染上人类才有的柔情。</p><p>答案是显而易见的，剑士准备好了，他的腿不由自主的圈住了领主的腰，令那根生机勃勃的阴茎更加贴近自己柔软的入口。</p><p>“力量是无畏的赠礼。”<br/>“一向如此。”</p><p>领主用手指指肚掠过剑士的乳头，那里正勃起得厉害，像是准备哺育未来婴儿的预先准备，而这个简单的动作引来身下结实男人的一阵颤抖，那两颗挺起的乳头似乎下一秒就会涌出香甜的奶水——没有什么还需要犹豫的，领主用自己的阴茎头部顶住阴道的入口，搂住剑士的腰，轻轻地说：“疼的话………呃！”</p><p>没有下文，因为疼痛带来的反射行为已经让国王做出了选择，紧窄的阴道被柱状物缓慢的推开，一点点的将那一层隔膜上的缺口撑得更大，没有必要带来那些流血的疼痛，分泌出润滑作用的液体的甬道仍旧还是过于青涩了一些，好在领主并不是没有任何准备，一向不习惯于粗暴的人对于任何状况都做好了万全的计划。</p><p>枕头下的润滑油是亲手调配，打开盖子后在他们结合的地方倒上些许，贴着阴道和阴茎之间的缝隙中顺流而下，温凉的液体也并没有太过让剑士感到不适，倒是领主这样在所有细节上都过于谨慎的模样使得剑士开始有些心怀愧疚。</p><p>当领主的性器完全进入之后，这位还是强忍住冲动给了剑士足够的喘息时间，纵使自己早已濒临高潮的极限，但是那双混沌不清的瞳孔却在黑暗中大约找回些许光明，微微泛红的皮肤使得身体上那些奇形怪状的伤痕更加生动——剑士并没有选择继续让领主隐忍下去，他并不熟练的动了动自己的腰，那根粗壮的物什紧接着便浅浅的抽插起来——这样的信号再明显不过，领主没有接着开口询问，自己不是个矫情的类型，既然对方给了肯定的答复，那么浪费掉这大好时光岂不太过可惜。</p><p>交缠在一起的两具风格过于迥异的躯体上遍布着活塞运动带来的汗水和体液，领主的大脑被情欲占领时也总能留着点地方给太过于特立独行的理智，看着身下的人逐渐失去君主的矜持和剑士的孤傲，伸手摸到了他们交合的地方开始有一茬没一茬的揉搓着挺立的阴核，柔软滚烫的小东西挺立颇有些狂野，早已不再是最开始羞涩的隐藏在外阴唇的包裹之中，甚至在某些姿势当中还可以感受到这个小可爱摩擦在皮肤上的触感。</p><p>领主熟稔的九浅一深的抽插方式让剑士放弃思考，他最开始以为自己不过是短暂的失去男性的生殖器，然而现在却发现似乎并没有那么简单，被种下了诅咒的身体在每一次领主进入的更深时都会有些许改变，剑士说不清究竟是什么样的，但是某种会让他意想不到的东西正在他的小腹中缓慢的形成。</p><p>昂扬的阴茎再一次戳到了剑士阴道的最深处时，被性事搅得喘着粗气的两个人，一个抓着另一个人的胳膊，而另一个则将头抵在一个的颈窝里，纠缠的呼吸灼烫着彼此的鼻腔，下半身碰撞时发出的水声在偌大的房间里显得淫靡而又克制。</p><p>“射进来吧…呼……领主…”<br/>“…嗯……好…”</p><p>呼吸不匀的两个人在接吻时又动作了些许时候，领主才终于在剑士阴道的又一次收缩中放任欲望接管身体的控制权，将浓稠的精液射进至高无上的君主体内——剑士并没有完全交代事实，这一次性爱中他认为自己通过这不知该说幸运还是不幸的诅咒长出了真正可以为对方孕育后代的器官——充满着种子的液体如同月光倾洒进女性神秘的花园之中，未来在不为人知的时刻被悄然种下，剑士伸手搂过领主的脖颈，少见的主动亲吻了哈姆雷特的掌权者，同时也是他未来的掌权者。</p><p>结束后，领主缓慢的从剑士体内退出，再三确认了对方的身体无碍后便直起身准备为躺在床上的人做清理。性事中的汗水让年轻男性黑色的头发染上了些许汗意，做不出太多变化的脸上浮现出一点点稍纵即逝的微笑，他伸手摸了摸剑士的脸颊，随后开口说道：“或许你真的可以考虑这件事了。”</p><p>这人似乎情欲来的慢走的也快，方才沉浸在欲望中的神情似乎从未存在过，现如今又是平日里那副对谁都是理智过头的模样，甚至连这样一个肯定是玩笑的话语都被这人说出了掷地有声的必然语气来。</p><p>刚刚结束性事的剑士还有些没有缓过来，甚至没有想好要如何回答这个问题时，身材精瘦的人已经将挂在衣架上的睡袍裹在身上，用最惯用的手法遮住身上那些丑陋的、令人厌恶的伤痕。</p><p>纵使他们坦然相对这么多次，领主仍旧无法将自己的身体长时间的暴露在剑士的目光之中，于是后者在前者准备离开去叫侍女的时候突然给出答复。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>躺在凌乱的床褥中间，剑士侧过头去看站在门边脸上突然浮现出绝无仅有的惊讶表情的领主，点了点头后慢慢地将两只手放在自己小腹上，用略带不确定的轻颤以及男性独特的醇厚嗓音重复了一遍十几秒前的回答。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>